Astoria Greengrass
by Drunaforever
Summary: Draco marries Astoria Greengrass. OR DOES HE? *dun dun dun*!


More Druna! XD I don't like how Draco ends up with Astoria, not Luna, so I made this story! This doesn't really follow the book exactly, well it is fanfiction, but it takes place during the Deathly Hallows. Anyways, here's the story!  
**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling in disguise**

"What do we do with the girl, then?"

"Well she isn't much use here anymore. Let's just send her back to her silly school."

"How can we be sure she will get there though? She's a Ravenclaw, she's bound to find a way to escape!"

"Not if Snape escorts her back. He's going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. He can just bring the girl with him."

"Fine, let's talk to Snape then. Come on."

Luna shrunk away from the cellar door as the arguing Death Eaters came to a conclusion and left to find Snape. She had been eavesdropping on them as they came to decide her fate.

She was lucky she was still alive. And she was also surprised that the two men didn't just go to her and kill her off.

She frowned. They weren't acting very much like Death Eaters.

But right now Luna had more pressing matters to deal with. She was of no more use. Daddy must have somehow done something that meant she was no longer important. She didn't need to be held hostage anymore. She let out a sigh of relief. Tomorrow, she would be free! Tomorrow, she would see daylight! See Ginny and Neville and Hogwarts! Though the last one wasn't so exciting anymore as of late.

Luna sighed, thinking of Harry. He had been at Malfoy Manor, her prison, just a few days ago! Well that's what she thought. It's hard to keep track of days when your surroundings are dark-unless you look up the stairs at the right time, you can see a stream of light from the main rooms and assume that it's night time.

Well anyways, Harry and Ron and Hermione had been brought here as prisoners. Harry's face had healed too quickly though, and they started to call You-Know-Who to the house, but a fight broke out. It was right in the entrance room too, so Luna had a view from the door. She caught Harry's eye and tried to run and save her, but Hermione didn't know what he was doing and she grabbed his arm right before they disapparated away, taking Luna's only hope of escaping and three of her best friends.

Luna walked over and sat on an old tablecloth which she used to sleep on. She continued to think about tomorrow. Has the war started yet? No, surely she would have heard about it by now. But would it start soon? Would she arrive with Snape at Hogwarts only to find the castle in ruins and most of her friends dead? She shook her head and laughed lightly at herself. She was being ridiculous. Maybe being locked up in a dark cellar for months had rubbed off on her. She was thinking too darkly.

Humming softly, Luna began to braid the loose threads of the tablecloth, something she did to pass the time. Her stomach growled lowly. It was about mealtime, he should be here soon.

She continued her braid as she patiently waited for her dinner to arrive.

Luna sighed and leaned against the wall, watching a spider scurry on the floor.

The house slowly began to quiet until it was dead silent. Then she heard a few quit footsteps and the cellar door opened with a small squeak.

"Luna?" The figure peered into the darkness, holding a tray with a meal on it for the prisoner.

She smiled and stood up, then walked over to her food. "I'm right here, Draco." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled too. Then he led the way to their corner where he would watch her eat.

She sat down and he put the tray in his lap. She looked at the food curiously. There was more to eat than usual, even without Draco sneaking her an extra roll or two.

"I wasn't hungry, so I gave you my dinner." He told her.

"Oh, Draco you didn't have to!" But the hunger in her eyes said thanks a million.

"No problem, beautiful." Luna blushed as Draco kissed her forehead.

You see, Draco and Luna had been going out since Luna found him crying in moaning myrtle's bathroom. It was love at first sight.

And when Luna had been taken prisoner to be held captive, Draco would always volunteer to take down her small meals, always managing to take something extra to make up for the poor sized servings. He would sneak down to the cellar at night to talk to her and comfort her, inform her if anything big was going on.

"They're talking about taking you away." He said, breaking the silence that had taken hold as Luna ate and Draco watched.

"I know, I was eavesdropping." She said, looking up at him. There was sadness written in his face.

"Draco," She touched his face. "I can't stay down here forever. They'll have to do it eventually."

He sighed. "I know, it's just that when you're down here, I have something to hold on to, to look forward to. It's like when I sneak away to meet you, I'm hiding from the world, trying to delay the evil yet to come. It'll be hard to not have you down here to pause the world for a moment. Once you're gone, I'll be alone and I'll have to face everything. Voldemort, the war, my family. Only one side can win. You win and I will probably go to Azkaban. We win and you will be enslaved, maybe tortured and killed. I don't want to be the bad guy anymore."

Luna gently stroked his cheek. "You're not the bad guy. Everything will be better, you'll see."

He sighed, wanting to believe her.

Luna finished slowly, knowing that he wanted to stay down here as long as possible. But once she had ate all of the food, she watched as he turned and began to walk away.

"Wait, Draco." She said as loud as she dared. He stopped and let her approach him. "I love you. Everything will be okay. Just you wait. I'll try to find you in the war, once it starts."

He nodded. "I love you too Luna."

Then she watched the love of her life walk up to his bedroom on the top floor, unaware that the next time she would see him, it would be in the midst of the biggest wizarding war yet.

Luna woke up with someone kicking her side.

"Get up girl, Snape's taking you with him to that dump of a school. Hurry up."

The Death Eater left and Luna gathered her things- a washcloth, an old set of clothes, a makeshift hairbrush, and her school bag.

The cellar door was left open, so she went up to the entrance room to find Snape, scowling as usual, and another Death Eater she didn't know.

"Miss Lovegood." Snape said as if they were in class again. "Follow me." The Death Eater stayed behind as Luna followed Snape out to the courtyard.

Snape held out his arm. "Grab my wrist." He instructed simply.

Luna obeyed and felt as if she was being pulled through a suffocating darkness. Right when she was sure she needed to breath immediately, they stopped and she fell onto a grassy floor, breathing hard.

Snape, unaffected by apparating, looked around to make sure they were alone. Luna stood up and frowned. They were deep in the Forbidden Forest.

"Professor, what are-"

But she was interrupted.

"There's not much time." Snape said, looking suddenly urgent. "Here, take this." Luna took a parcel from him. "The Death Eaters still have a grudge with you and your father, and once the war starts, it won't be long before you two are dead. You need new identities. Your father has already been through this. This potion," Snape held up a small vial in front of her. "will change your appearance. You can only let those close to you that you trust know that it's really you. It is very important that you do this, okay?"

Luna nodded, confused.

"This is a matter of life or death. Take your potion now."

Luna swallowed the reddish liquid and felt herself grow, her hair shrink and change color to a very dark brown. Her feet grew and her teeth became a little straighter.

"Once the war is over, there is another potion in the bag. It will change you to your normal self. The potion you just took will last a week at least. Your new name is Astoria Greengrass, and you are a Slytherin on the good side."

He finally stopped explaining. "Any questions?"

"Um, yes. Professor, why are you doing this?"

A sad look in his eyes, he replied "Before I met Lily and your mother met your dad, we were very close." He said simply. "Now take a thestral to the castle. Good luck."

He disapparated with a swish of his cloak, leaving a shocked Luna behind.

"Maybe-maybe Snape isn't a bad guy." She said aloud. Weird.

A thestral came out from between the trees at the sound of her speaking.

"Oh, hello!" She smiled at before climbing on the thestral's back. He kicked off and flew towards the castle, Luna putting everything in her school bag while they flew.

"So they let you go?"

"Yep."

"Did they think you were blackmailed or something?"

"Yep. And I have evidence that I was."

"Well at least I still have you here with me!"

"Yeah. So, Astoria Greengrass, huh?"

"Yeah. Long story short, Snape changed my identity to save my life. Guess Harry's right. He is good."

Draco and Luna were sitting at the steps of a mostly destroyed Hogwarts. The war had finished. The good guys won. Harry saved the day. And Draco was declared innocent. No Azkaban for him.

Luna had found him during the war and explained everything. That it was her in disguise.

Once Harry had defeated Voldemort, Luna took the second potion and found Draco. He was happy to have her back.

"Hey Luna?"

She moved her head off his shoulder to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Well now that the war is over, I guess we both won."

"Yeah, I guess. Since the ministry believes you to be innocent and a good man now."

"Well, now that I'm changed for good... Will you marry me?"

Luna looked at him in surprise. She didn't notice him going on one knee while she watched an ant on the ground.

Then she smiled. "Yes Draco. A million times yes! I'll marry you!"

She hugged him and they stayed like that, laughing and hugging until Draco put a ring he had conjured from nowhere onto her finger.

"So, Astoria Greengrass," Draco teased. "What now?"

Luna smirked. "I guess nothing left to do but to become Astoria Malfoy!"

~One year later~

"Draco, stop that. People will think you have two wives."

"Well you are Luna and Astoria!"

"Will you ever let that go?"

"Nope! You're always Astoria to me!" He teased.


End file.
